Barrio rojo
by nomasrun
Summary: Sus movimientos son agraciados y su voz vibra con exquisitez cautivando a muchos de los hombres que buscan sus servicios, más su corazón yace ajeno , anhelante de esos ojos que una vez al mes le comen el corazón, secan sus lagrimas, alimentan sus sueños y le liberan de los hilos de oro que le atan a su destino de ser un simple cortesano.
1. Chapter 1

**Barrio rojo**

 _Los colores sepia de las lámparas a vela; la piel ardiente; suaves y profundos aromas impregnan la sala, las casas y el alma de las personas. Bajo las cuatro pareces de aquella vieja casona de antaño se funde el placer, el deseo, la desolación, el amor... Las suaves prendas de seda conocen de memoria el camino a través de sus suaves hombros hasta el cómodo piso del tatami. Sus movimientos son agraciados y su voz vibra con exquisitez cautivando a muchos de los hombres que buscan sus servicios, más su corazón yace ajeno , anhelante de esos ojos que una vez al mes le comen el corazón, secan sus lagrimas, alimentan sus sueños y le liberan de los hilos de oro que le atan a su destino de ser un simple cortesano._

* * *

Sí, les traigo una pequeña historia que no me ha dejado dormir. Lamento que no he actualizado mis fanfics hasta ahora pero tengo algunos problemas escribiendo. Hace poco terminé un capítulo y se borró , al final me frustré y escribí las ideas centrales pero finalmente no me convencieron… ¿Qué hago hablándoles de todo esto? Ups, bueno, disfruten de esta pequeña historia, . No sé que tan cannon es el ChoroKara pero de pronto quise probar algo así y no les doy más spoilers para no perder la magia de la trama(?)… Nuevamente lo siento por la demora, actualizaré creo que cuando termine mi semestre, el cual me tiene viendo estrellitas, y por lo mismo este fic será un two shot, iba a ser un one shot pero no me alcanza lo que quiero poner sólo en este capítulo.

* * *

 _Karamatsu_

.

Una leve brisa se cuela por las ventanas con marco de madera de la casona y me cuestiono si esta noche estará nublado. Los marcos de las ventanas están esculpidos con esfuerzo y gracia hasta terminar en aquellos acabados tan elegantes y llenos de vida que pocas veces son notados por los clientes. Me detengo un segundo ahí y mis dedos cosquillean con remembranza y sin quererlo se deslizan por aquellos grabados, los cuales son testigos de todo lo que sucede a su paso tras estas paredes color caoba. De pronto me siento perdido, como sucede a veces, y mi vista anda sin rumbo por la ventana, viendo hacia fuera como un futuro deslumbrante se pierde tras el ocaso.

De a poco se puede ver como el cuidador nocturno avanza con parsimonia, un anciano de mirada tranquila y ojos soñadores. Camina encendiendo los mecheros de los modernos faroles que han mandado a poner los mensajeros del emperador, a la par que el sol desciende sin prisa dejándonos en claro que el destino arderá brillante un día más otro día, y nos deslumbrará con las grandes bellezas del porvenir.

El traqueteo de la puerta interrumpe el momentáneo silencio de la habitación "Kara, Hoy toca rojo" comentan desde el rabillo de la puerta. Una voz quizás demasiado dulce, y con demasiada firmeza. Su tono me distrae de los pensamientos despreocupados que cruzan mi mente y volteo en la dirección. No me molesto en dar una respuesta propia, pues se que aquella chica ya no está allí, ha ido a continuar con sus rondas, en la repartija de labores.

Recargo ambos brazos sobre el marco de madera y puedo sentir como la delicada prenda que porto se desliza por mis hombros, no lo suficiente como para resbalar al piso, pero lo suficiente para hacer que se note mi pecho al descubierto. Suspiro aliviado dejando escapar un sonido escueto, o tal vez esperanzado. No quiero admitir que quizás ha sonado a una exhalación que refleja añoranza, tristeza, tal vez deseo, tal vez alegría, ¿Amor? Nunca soy capaz de ordenar mis cabeza cuando pienso en esto; en esta idea que me come la psiquis cada día que espero a un día como hoy.

Un día en que el sol desciende lento, lo suficiente para ver que al cuidador vaya a la taberna lo suficientemente despreocupado para charlar con el jefe, aquel hombre que tan bien conozco y que de jefe tiene poco; el cual está lo suficientemente absorto entre bebida y bebida como para permitir que se una a su conversación su fiel mano derecha, un cortés hombre extranjero que suele usar ropas graciosas de occidente, el cual es lo suficientemente astuto para escabullirse entre los anaqueles del barrio rojo, entre las risotadas, entre las deliciosas musas que se mueven con gracia, que le susurran al oído, que le invitan con sus cánticos de sirena y le advierten que no pierda su tiempo.

Yo soy lo suficientemente rápido para apartarlas con miradas furtivas, con palabras dulces que huelen a hierbabuena y saben a ortigas; logro convencerlas apartándolas con movimientos serios que reclaman atención que ellas no pueden brindar. A veces me las ingenio para cederles alguno de mis mejores clientes, la verdad no me importa, no mientras pueda acapararlo todo para mí. Él dice que me preocupo demasiado, y ojalá así fuera, ojalá sus susurros dulces calaran en lo hondo de mi ser y se fundieran en mis huesos haciendo realidad lo que profesa.

Se cómo funcionan las cosas aquí adentro: es la ley de cazar o ser cazado. Ciertamente las chicas suelen ser crueles en este aspecto, lo he aprendido a la mala a base de golpes que si bien no se ven en mi cuerpo llevo reflejado en cada mirada, pero es cierto que soy un _guilty guy,_ soy igual que ellas. Digamos que este negocio te vuelve ese tipo de persona.

¿Qué hago pensando en todo esto? Sacudo mi cabeza dos veces intentando despejar las nubes espesas que han aflorado en mi mente.

Ahora estoy frente a la puerta. Recogiendo un kimono de seda cuidadosamente doblado que ahora descansa sobre mis brazos que quizás están demasiado anchos para este trabajo, mi espalda no es pequeña como la de las chicas, y mi voz no es fina y delicada como la de las cortesanas, aunque eso es más que obvio. Desde pequeño me he esforzado por seguir el ritmo casi vertiginoso que envuelven las casonas de este tipo; aún no puedo decir que lo he logrado: "Eres demasiado doloroso" comenta _my brother_ Osomatsu siempre que puede con una habitual sonrisa quien sin ser mi hermano me acogió en sus puertas y ayudó a mi familia cuando más lo necesitábamos, quizás aliviado de poder hablar con alguien fuera asuntos que envuelvan dinero de por medio, quizás divertido por mis esfuerzos por imitar a las personas aquí adentro.

Desaparezco al final del pasillo a una de las habitaciones contiguas del salón y me despojo de mis habituales prendas blancas y azules que forman parte del kimono sencillo corto, arremangado hasta los codos y que deja mis rodillas al descubierto. Sostengo la prenda frente a mí, es de seda roja, muy suave y delicada. La analizo un par de segundos sintiéndome extraño de portarla, ajeno a su tacto y suavidad como si la tela simplemente no fuera algo que debiera existir en este mundo. Cómo código interno solemos usar este color frente a clientes importantes, pero nadie me ha dicho algo al respecto, ¿Se habrán equivocado?

Me coloco las prendas y siento que encajan demasiado a la perfección conmigo lo cual suele ser raro para mí. Me observo unos segundos tras el espejo de bronce y me siento azorado por los reflejos dorados que profesan los suaves hilos, mezclándose con el tono carmesí y los grabados de grullas negras que vuelan hacia ningún punto en específico. Escucho pisadas y murmullos. No me doy más vueltas y me voy hacia una de las salas de la gran casona en la parte alta, lugar al que pertenece un tipo de prendas de tal envergadura. Algunas chicas me miran con envidia, puedo sentir sus miradas penetrantes, otras me miran con picardía, y siento como una de ellas pasa y toca mis muslos tentada por la imagen que proyecto. La veo perderse en el pasillo y hago lo mismo tras el final de este.

Avanzo hasta el final, a una de las habitaciones con puerta corredera que posee grabados de tigres de bengala y flores de loto, me deslizo en el interior y me doy el tiempo de dejar los preparativos listos. Una generosa cantidad de sake y dulces me esperan sobre una de las mesitas y yo las acomodo lo mejor que puedo al sonar de las luces cálidas que danzan tras de vela que descansa en la palmatoria con grabados en oro.

Cuando tengo todo listo me detengo a admirar todo este _perfect style_ que he logrado. Trago saliva y me pongo ansioso. Cayendo en nueva cuenta de que no sé bien qué hago aquí todavía ni para quién es todo esto, pero guardando la esperanza de un encuentro nuevo con esa piel pálida y esos ojos verdes propios de un mestizo de dos castas que se extienden más allá del terreno feudal.

Me recargo sobre el marco de la ventana baja que adorna la habitación y la vista a los transeúntes en el barrio me tranquiliza un poco. Observo como otras chicas se asoman por los balcones en el resto de los pisos invitando a los clientes a pasar un rato agradable. Las miro y me siento ajeno nuevamente, cautivado por los paisajes que se extienden, pero terriblemente solo. Me devuelvo un rato a la habitación dispuesto a beber algo del sake, pues mi invitado se ha retrasado de forma evidente. Entre mis ropajes tomo una cerilla y un poco de opio, no demasiado solo un poco de la porción que Osomatsu me ha dado para esta semana, pienso compartir el resto con Choromatsu cuando por fin le vea.

El tiempo pasa y la habitación se cubre de una estela ligera de humo. Estoy levemente somnoliento, y relajado. Ahora estoy recostado sobre la tela gruesa del futón y miro hacia el techo pensando en mil y un tonterías que pasan por mi mente. Es gracioso, pero mi hombría comienza a despertar sin previo aviso. Quiero encargarme de ella, pero no lo hago. Me quedo en esa posición boca arriba dejándome llevar por las emociones, cierro mis ojos y me imagino que es Choromatsu quien entra por aquella puerta, quien sujeta mis cabellos y me susurra palabras lindas al oído de esas que sólo él conoce bien. Yo me entrego a sus brazos sin mucha protesta y permito que nos fundamos durante una solitaria noche más, permitiendo amarnos con sinceridad. Luego al día siguiente ninguno dirá nada, pero será suficiente. Tendremos quizás alguna plática de sus negocios a lo que yo escucharé encantado; yo le comentaré las historias que Osomatsu me cuenta, a lo que reirá por lo idiota del mayor, también le contaré mis historias propias, las cuales escuchará con atención pese a lo carente de gracia que tienen en comparación a las suyas. Nos miraremos a los ojos y él dirá que huya con él y yo querré hacerle caso, pero entonces recordaré el por qué estoy aquí y guardaré silencio. Él no dirá más, me dará un beso que quemará hasta imprimirse en una larga lista de deseos perdidos y abandonará la casona con una sonrisa fresca, ignorando el que yo le haya rechazado una vez más y me dejará con el corazón a dos manos, deseando no ser tan cobarde, deseando ir a sus brazos, deseando alejarnos de todo.

* * *

 _Choromatsu_

La embarcación arribó esta mañana y he tenido que seguir una carrera vertiginosa hasta las faldas de pueblo permitiendo que las embarcaciones lleguen a sus respectivos dueños. Miro con mustia mis manos que ahora tienen algunos rasguños propios del arduo trabajo que suelen hacer mis camaradas, pero que en esta ocasión por asuntos de tiempo he debido de intervenir.

Ya entrada la tarde camino por esos senderos de tierra y hojas secas tan típicos dl pueblo pesquero, me separé de mi embarcación por un par de horas. Nadie dijo nada, como si supieran de ante mano el ritual que religiosamente sigo cada vez que aparcamos en este lugar. No niego que esta vez estoy más cansado que en ocasiones anteriores, pero tengo un pequeño capricho que me obliga a enderezarme y adentrarme a las partes bajas al final de las zonas residenciales.

Mis pies se mueven por inercia, han pasado tantos años que ya saben el camino de memoria perfectamente, y eso está bien pues me evitan distracciones frente a lo pútrido y mundano de lo que recorre aquel burdel de luces estrafalarias y de colores entre vivos y apagados. Cuando ya me estoy acercando, afilo la mirada, esta mañana he hecho una reservación anónima pero he pagado de antemano una generosa cantidad por lo que espero que no me hagan esperar más del tiempo debido.

Miro el alto porte de la instalación de madera, y un destello titila en mi iris, deseando el verle, pero a la vez no.

Mi oreja cosquillea, y llevo una de mis manos a la zona ladeando el rostro.

Se que le vi. Sé perfectamente que le estoy viendo, su cabello se mece con gracia y parece tener la vista perdida, parece estar recordando algo agradable por la sonrisa que escapa a ratos por esos labios carnosos. Instintivamente miro hacia los al costados y noto como algunos hombres osan ver tu belleza. Aprieto los puños y los dientes con hastío al tener que compartirte con otros, ya te regañaré luego por mostrar semejante don a simples campesinos. Ahora mismo la sangre me hierve y tengo deseos de ir hacia donde estas y hacerte mío como incontables noches.

Pero no.

Yo no soy así, hay algo que debo hacer antes.

Camino dentro del establecimiento y saludo a la dependienta. Esta me mira con diversión, a expensas de saber el motivo que me tiene aquí. No es muy difícil de adivinar pues todos parecen venir con motivos similares ¿No?

-Busco a Osomatsu- Cosquilleo con sorna, al ver como la joven chica cambia su expresión picara por una de asombro. Me gusta provocar ese tipo de reacciones.

-¿Osomatsu-sama? – Parece confundida, y me mira sin entender.

-Tengo algunos asuntos de negocios con tu patrón, si no es mucha molestia- Acaricio las ultimas palabras con suavidad, casi las ronroneo, y esta da un leve salto en su lugar.

-Ah-a..S-sí, ¡En seguida! – Responde tras un momento de vacilación – Pase por aquí por favor – Comenta de forma veloz, cosa que me dificulta un poco entender qué me ha querido decir- ¿Cuál es su nombre señor? – Pregunta una vez me ha dejado descansando sobre un sillón aterciopelado bastante cómodo.

Me lo pienso dos segundos, divertido en pensar en las posibilidades de dar un nombre falso, sólo por joder – Choromatsu – suelto al cavo de unos segundos, quizás ya sería para otra ocasión. Hoy tengo prisa.

-Choromatsu-sama- Hace una inclinación formal con el cuerpo, tan propia del pueblo nipón sale, dejándome solo en la salita.

Al cavo de unos minutos que parecen interminables una mata de cabellos desordenados se asoman por el marco de la puerta – Chikomats….- Le callo con una mano antes de que concrete la idea que se que le ha parecido increíblemente divertida sólo para molestarme. Joder, debí haber inventado un nombre falso.

-Ni se te ocurra imbécil – Mascullo entre dientes, perfectamente consciente de cómo nos miran algunas de las chicas de Osomatsu, ocultas detrás de las puertas de la sala. Ya no se si estoy rojo de enojo o de vergüenza.

-Ahh~ Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, no seas aguafiestas – Suelta con una risa relajada, llevando uno de sus dedos hasta el puente de la nariz. Diría que se ve muy jovial pero de hecho se ve espantoso. Totalmente desarreglado, con la ropa a medio colocar y sólo usando uno de los tabis en sus pies, vaya mierda que está hecho.

Resoplo con molestia, y Osomatsu parece notarlo – Ven vamos – Me coge de uno brazo y me lleva hasta la entrada – Oye por cierto, quítate los zapatos – comenta apuntando hacia los pies, cayendo en cuenta de mi falta de modales.

-Ah sí, disculpa- Menciono algo descolocado por la vertiginosidad con la que osomatsu siempre oscila entre sus conversaciones, y me dispongo a seguirle sin protestar por el momento.

Nos dirigimos hasta un lugar más apartado de la casona, una pequeña barra que se adorna por algunas guarniciones de bebidas alcohólicas que parecen nunca cambiar de posición cada vez que voy, haciéndome preguntar si realmente es real o todo es una fachada.

Allí dentro Hay dos hombres, los cuales hablan de forma animada entre ellos y que al vernos sonríen con nostalgia como si no nos hubieran visto en años. Cosa que no se aleja tanto de la realidad

-¿Totty?- Cuestiono mencionando lo obvio, este me dedica una ronrisa pequeña y se pone de pie para darme alguna reverenciaformal, pero la verdad es que me emociono al verle y le estrecho en un abrazo que lejos de agradarle, me deja con una notoria incomodidad no acostumbrado al contacto ajeno – Ah.. este, disculpa- Me reptracto raudo de mis acciones tomando distancia nuevamente.

-Ah…N-no es nada, no te preocupes- Suelta al cabo de unos segundos, para luego sonreír – Siempre olvido tus costumbres raras Pajamatsu – Me suelta justo en el punto preciso, con una sonrisilla de satisfacción pues sabe lo mucho que me molesta ese apodo.

-Ah, si, este es Atsushi-kun – Nos acompaña esta noche – Comenta Osomatsu a lo que el aludido me hace un gesto con la cabeza evitando ponerse de pie, quizás temiendo que se repita la misma escena con Todomatsu.

-Un gusto- Le devuelvo el gesto con la cabeza y tomo asiento.

La conversación fluye con tranquilidad. Hablamos de temas variados, a veces debo controlar al idiota de Osomatsu quien siempre parece demasiado ensañado con hacerme quedar mal frente al resto, pero nada fuera de los común.

Las bebidas van y vienen y por más que evito pasarme tragos, termino bebiendo una cantidad desmesurada de alcohol. No tanto como Osomatsu y Todomatsu, pero si lo bastante alta como para dejarle desinhibido por un rato.

-Maa~ Maa~ Y cuéntanos Pajamatsu, ¿Viniste a ver a Cacamatsu? – Me tenso ante las repentinas palabras.

-¿…h-Ha? – Cuestiono intentando sonar molesto ante la mención del menor- ¿De qué estas hablando Tontomatsu?

-pregunto que si viniste a ver a Karamatsu, BAKAA- termina la frase con su típico infantilismo, acrecentado por su notorio estado de ebriedad – A mi no me logras engañar, ¿Sabes?- Suelta acercando su rostro al mío, a escasos centímetros. Diría que su aliento apesta, pero temo estar confundiéndolo con el propio.

Su mirada es inquisidora, exige una respuesta ya. Estoy dispuesto a soltarle alguna mentira pero mis sentidos parecen fallar a última hora

–¿Y qué si es así?- Me reprendo internamente.

-Ese idiota debe estar en los brazos de otro hombre ahora. Parece extraño pero el chico es bastante bueno en lo que hace, Jajaja- Se relame los labios con lascivia y me hierve la sangre ante lo que acaba de comentar. Nuevamente estoy celoso.

Me coloco de pie y le sujeto del cuello del haori notoriamente cabreado, le acerco hasta mi rostro pero cuando quiero abrir la boca no encuentro las palaras adecuadas.

-Es lo que es Choromatsu- Dictamina poniéndose serio de una vez por todas. Siento que mi rostro se descompone en una mueca torcida. Se que lo que dice es cierto, mierda, cómo no lo voy a saber, pero la verdad duele si te la dicen de forma tan cruda. Dudo unos segundos y Osomatsu aprovecha para eliminar la distancia que separa nuestros rostros.

Me besa con rapidez, rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos para aumentar el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos. Quiero reclamar pero todo esto me toma por sorpresa. Osomatsu permanece durante todo este tiempo con sus ojos abiertos, clavados sobre los míos dejándome sin palabras. Antes se separarse mordisquea mi labio inferior y luego sonríe satisfecho separando su rostro, pero estrechando el contacto en mi cintura.

-Por lo menos sigues siendo un virgen – Comenta con gracia al ver mi rostro rojo a más no poder.

-¡¿…Qué?!- Logro decir cabreado. Cabreado y sonrojado.

Si tan sólo Osomatsu supiera que hace algunos años, en una época lejana yo me desvivía por sus ojos carmesí, y suspiraba en los continentes lejanos bajo los brazos de hombres que se asemejaban al jovial sujeto. Pero no, eso ya era historia. No tiene caso remembrar esos recuerdos del pasado.

Le empujo cabreado y me desaparezco por la puerta, ante la divertida mirada del mayor, y supongo que ante la expectante mirada de Todomatsu y Atsushi, quienes se han mantenido a ralla durante todo este episodio.

Escudriño entre las habitaciones del burdel, dejando que mi mente piense por sí sola. Aún recordaba la habitación que me habían dado al hacer la reservación anónima, así que no sería gran trabajo encontrarla.

Al final del pasillo, en un piso elevado. Analizo los delicados grabados de la puerta y me cuestiono si Osomatsu habrá tenido razón. mi mente piensa lo peor pero me reprimo por el acto. No, Karamatsu no haría algo así, conoce muy bien las normas. Bueno, pedí una habitación como persona anónima, quién sabe si alguien podrí haberse colado y ahora estaría…¿Estaría abusando de Karamatsu? ¿Él lo estaría disfrutando?

Indeciso me quedo unos segundos meditando antes de deslizar la puerta y acallar a mis fantasmas, desmentir al bicho de la duda que el mayor ha plantado y ver el cuerpo celestial de Kara.

* * *

 _Karamatsu_

No se cuanto tiempo he dormido, pero una presión que arremete contra mi me hace revolverme en mi lugar e intentar abrir los ojos con un tímido gesto que me sienta demasiado raro. Me doy cuenta que una mano cubre mis ojos con firmeza, impidiéndome abrirlos y me desespero rápidamente. Instintivamente abro la boca para protestar, para lanzar un par de palabras al viento y dejar que todos se alerten por la presencia de un intruso en la casona, quizás si tengo suerte logre zafarme y propinarle un buen golpe antes de entregarlo. Mis pensamientos mueren en cuanto intento exhalar aire, pues unos labios finos aprisionan los propios, tan sedientos que me comen la boca, el aliento, los pensamientos, suspiros y sueños .

Las fuerzas me van abandonando y dejo caer los brazos a los lados sobre el tatami, pero fuera de estar preocupado resulta ser todo lo contrario. Reconozco ese aliento enrarecido a causa del sake que a estas alturas ya le ha nublado la razón, su tacto ahora es sobreprotector y me envuelve con esos brazos que fuera de ser fuertes como los míos, son más como el de un hombre de su porte: Tan acostumbrado a la vida de lujos, a los negocios en aguas lejanas, a llevar siempre el mejor entalle que el dinero pueda costear, a tener un porte imponente y sereno que derrite tanto a hombres como a mujeres a su paso.

Siento la necesidad de abrazarle, pero ha logrado llevar mis brazos hasta arriba de mi cabeza y ahora las sujeta con uno de sus manos. Por mi parte aprovecho el desliz para abrir los ojos y ver las orbes esmeralda titilando con fervor tras la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana, pues la vela que recordaba haber colocado ya parece haberse consumado.

Ahora no me atrevo a emitir sonido alguno, temeroso que de hacerlo todo resulte en una cruel ilusión y Choromatsu se desvanezca con el viento.

Él parece entender mis temores y desliza sus labios hasta uno de los oídos –Hey, I'm here. –No puedo verle pero el sonido de su voz me hace intuir que ha sonreído de esa manera tan única que sólo él sabe hacer- Did you miss me? – Puedo sentir como me besa con delicadeza junto a mi oreja, y yo por mi parte ya estoy muy sonrojado- It's been a while cutie, i really needed you out there – comenta con tranquilidad, pero yo solo puedo enfocarme en la deliciosa vibración de su voz.

Nunca entiendo bien todo lo que me dice Choromatsu, pero él es paciente y me ha enseñado algunas palabras del bello idioma de occidente que susurra palabras graciosas, que vibra con frescura por su garganta y me hace desear respirar su mismo aire, tan lejano e inalcanzable; me hace practicar sus palabras bonitas antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo y practicar con Osomatsu, las chicas, conmigo mismo, ganándome el apodo de "Doloroso".

-Yo… Te extrañé- Murmuro cohibido, sintiéndome aún adormilado por el opio, pero totalmente consciente de cada caricia que me dedican sus fríos y delgados dedos que cada vez de tornan más calientes.

Siento la vista del mayor clavada sobre la mía, me desea con la mirada. Me pregunto si tanto como yo le estoy desenado en estos momentos. Se agacha un poco eliminando nuevamente la distancia que nos separa y me besa en los labios, esta vez con profundidad, un beso con cuerpo. De pronto temo no poder seguir el ritmo de Choromatsu y siento mi rostro húmedo ante un hilo de saliva que se ha escapado de nuestras bocas, ensuciando mi mejilla hasta gotear al piso.

Me gusta la sensación de tener al mayor sobre mí, tan distinto del resto de los hombres por los que debo abrirme de piernas y fingir deseo, tan irreal como estar flotando en una bola de cristal sin dirección fija. Sus estilizados dedos recorren mis hombros , haciendo caer al kimono de grullas y aprovecho este acto para deslizar mis brazos hasta su nuca, incorporándome levemente con el acto.

Ahora tengo el pecho al descubierto. Le obligo con una mirada suplicante a acompañarme. Se desabotona esas ropas de extranjero y sé que su visión está nublada imaginándose todo lo que vendrá, lo se porque yo estoy igual él.

Siento ganas de tocar su rostro, aquel rostro esculpido por los dioses y curtido por los años que no han pasado en vano. Una de mis manos viaja hasta la piel de porcelana del otro, pero antes de lograrlo es aprisionada por unos firmes dedos que se enredan con mis mios y unos suaves labios ahora rojos por la estimulación previa, besan la extensión de mis dedos y me hacen cuestionar si el cursi siempre suelo ser yo.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, tan solo nos dedicamos una profunda mirada que conecta durante un tiempo indefinido. Siento deseos de estrecharlo contra mi pecho y no dejarle ir nunca, pero él parece tener otros planes. Finalmente se ha encargado de deshacerse completamente se la prenda que me separa de la desnudez total, y contrario a lo que suelen hacer los clientes, se dedica a observarme en silencio, haciendo que me coman los nervios, que mis palmas cosquilleen nerviosas sin saber dónde meterse, un montón de remolinos se instauran en la boca de mi estómago y temo que este momento se pierda en la fragilidad del cosmos.

Sucumbo a sus deseos. Ambos lo hacemos, y nos fundimos en uno, todo sucede en su tiempo justo. Nuestros pechos suben y bajan en un sonar único como cada uno de nuestros encuentros. Mis ojos, mis dedos, mi lengua y mi espíritu no resisten el poder recorrer su cuerpo y lo hacen a destajo. No estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo pasa, dejo de ser consciente del paso del tiempo y me dejo caer sobre su pecho una vez hemos terminado. Nos dedicamos una última mirada entre el aire enrarecido de la habitación antes de caer dormidos.

Tal vez nunca he sido una persona muy afortunada, pero en este momento siento que Choromatsu es mi pedacito de sol, uno que he atesorado celosamente de todo mal. Uno verde limón que encaja a la perfección con 2 trocitos más que componen a mi pequeño corazón. No puedo evitar sonreír satisfecho ante este último pensamiento, y me quedo un tiempo más vislumbrando su hermoso su rostro perlado por el sudor y más pálido de lo que parece bajo el manto platino de la luna. Miro en su dirección, sintiéndome momentáneamente afortunado, sintiendo que de esa forma puedo conectar con todos mis seres queridos y siento el arrullo de la brisa y unos suaves brazos acunarme hasta la inconsciencia.

continuará...

* * *

Intenté que la narrativa de karamatsu fuera tan cursi como él , y la de choro no tanto, no se si lo habré logrado.

Bueno, gracias por leer hasta aquí, saludos. ~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mundo, aquí estoy pseudo volviendo del hiatus con esta historia que aunque no lo parezca es de mis favoritas (dentro de la pequeña gama de mis fics). No se si se me pasó algún error pero me disculpo de antemano por si acaso.

¿Qué más les puedo contar? Me debí mucho con este capítulo porque no estaba segura cómo abordar el resto de la historia pero lean más abajo y yo feliz si les gusta.

* * *

Choromatsu

Morfeo se encargaba de acunar mi sueño. Abrazaba mi espalda cansada y abatida tras una larga trayectoria de noches faltas del preciado elixir del descanso y excedidas de un trabajo que podría sonar injusto para cualquiera que le viera desde afuera. Cualquiera que no fuese el autoproclamado hombre trabajólico que gustaba de llamarme.

La brisa fría recorrió mi nariz a lo que por instinto arrugué el entrecejo y escondí mi rostro bajo la suave tela que envolvía mi cuerpo, reacio a despertar del todo hasta que su olor penetró en mis sentidos y comprendí entonces que ese cálido abrazo no eran imaginaciones mías.

Me moví con algo de lentitud al saberme atrapado entre esos brazos fuertes y esa suave seda de grullas que me envuelve, procurando que mi cuerpo se deslice con gracia entre ambos y que de una vez me valga tener este cuerpo tan simplón y carente de gracia (al menos comparado con el tuyo).

Al lograr con éxito mi cometido me mostré satisfecho al poder apreciar el tranquilo rostro de Karamatsu. Su respiración es pausada a base de suspiros suaves que impactan en mi frente y despeinan y mecen de forma ligera mi flequillo. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y es que ¿Quién podría resistirse a semejante belleza? No quiero sonar pretensioso pero sentirme el hombre más afortunado es poco.

-Karamatsu- murmuré una vez logré deshacerme del agarre del menor sin despertarle, notando esta vez como su evidente desnudes hace que se me suban los colores al rostro y deba sostener el tabique de mi nariz para evitar una posible hemorragia- A ti si que te gusta estar enfermo- Continué murmurando divertido, más para mí que otra cosa, y coloqué una de las sábanas que se disponían sobre el tatami para rodear la fuente del pecado mismo. Nadie podría entender las ganas que tenía de despertarte aquí mismo y hacerle saber al mundo entero que eres mío, intoxicado por este amor que escapa por cada poro de mi piel, cual bello enamoramiento primaveral aunque ya estábamos en otoño.

Mis cejas se curvan en una mueca de molestia ante un pequeño traqueteo metálico que alcanza mis tímpanos y, muy a mi pesar, me dispongo a recoger ese abrigo desperdigado en algún lugar no muy concreto de la habitación –Estoy seguro que lo dejé por aquí- sigo murmurando rascando mi nuca y en respuesta recibo un sonido fuerte que me hace girar sobre mis talones y esbozar una sonrisa que bien pudo ser una carcajada al ver como Karamatsu había comenzado a roncar y un pequeño hilo de saliva resbala por la comisura de sus labios hasta perderse en algún punto: Él era adorable. Adorable y doloroso, sin duda una extraña combinación.

Mis dedos hurgan entre los costosos hilos de mis prendas, hechos a medida por uno de los sastres de mayor confianza en mi familia, aquel que me ha vestido y moldeado desde que yo ya era pequeño, y de uno de los bolsillos interiores palpo el frio de la plata, extrayendo un reloj que en el pasado perteneció a mi abuelo. Los gravados del escudo de mi familia se muestran pulcros y bien trabajados, yo me limito a hacer algo de presión en la punta que conecta la gargantilla y averiguar que había dormido más del tiempo que podía permitirme.

Intentando calmar los dedos propios que recorren mis brazos con frenetismo a causa del nerviosismo que me invade por mi falta de prudencia. Me incorporo con rapidez intentando controlarme "Calma, Choromatsu, aún puedes hacerlo" me digo a mí mismo mientras voy en búsqueda de mis pantalones que no se encuentran mis lejos de mi abrigo y demás ropa, las cuales visto a trompicones cuestionándome si efectivamente esta todo en su lugar al terminar aunque tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para esos detalles.

No ahora.

Instintivamente me vuelvo hacia Karamatsu. Aún dormido, esta vez acurrucado sobre las sábanas, tan tranquilo y a la vez con un aire tan solitario y sofocante. Me siento incapaz de apartar la mirada y un deje de tristeza me envuelve con su manto. De forma contraproducente me acerco a él y me siento a su lado examinándole con mayor detalle. Si tan sólo él aceptara irse conmigo. Estoy seguro que lograría un acuerdo con el tonto de Osomatsu para sacarle de aquí, para llevarle lejos de los dolores que le atormentan, de las penas que guarda y los rencores que calla, pero Karamatsu es terco, es único como él solo, es mil y una cosas que yo nunca seré y por lo mismo me tiene tan cautivado que duele.

El tiempo apremia y yo ya tendría tiempo de explicar mi falta de tacto, de justificar a base de verdades a medias y recomponer las piezas resquebrajadas de mi solitario amante; de explicarle a base de palabras dulces lo mucho que necesitaba de él así como yo esperaba él necesitara de mí y de enmendar mis actos impulsivos ¿Por qué no simplemente despertarle? No estoy muy seguro, quizás porque temo que de hacerlo faltaré a la poca moral que me va quedando y decidiré que Karamatsu es más importante que la reputación de mi familia, que mi propia reputación, estoy seguro que mandaría todo al carajo pero yo debía ser racional o al menos intentarlo, nos lo debía. Agradezco que Karamatsu tenga el sueño tan pesado, pues ni se inmuta por los sonidos que provoca la carta que remuevo de mi pantalón y que deposito con cuidado bajo su antebrazo, así como coloco un pequeño presente a modo de una disculpa muda junto a su rostro.

Beso su mejilla y su semblante ahora es más radiante. Dudo, pero me enderezo y camino a la salida arrastrando los pies, prolongando lo más posible mi estancia allí, y cuando ya estoy junto al marco de madera me volteo lo suficiente, abro la boca y murmuro esas dos palabras que hemos evitado profesar al cosmos, que se tatúan con fuego en mi piel pero me resulta demasiado difícil el decirlas. Me siento inusualmente triste y salgo raudo por la puerta. Ya no hay palabras dulces ni cariños gráciles, no hay abrazos eternos ni besos fugaces, simplemente queda una habitación destartalada, la promesa de nuestro amor y un alma solitaria que descansa en la ignorancia de haberse sola –Te amo- aunque quizás cantaba victoria muy pronto.

-¡Choromatsu!-Agitado, con la frente perlada y dolor de estómago dando vueltas, mis pies me traen de vuelta al muelle donde habíamos embarcado el día anterior para encontrarme con parte de la tripulación – ¿Dónde estabas idiota? ¡Maldición! Te hemos estado esperando – Ese es Chibita, uno de mis hombres de mayor confianza, uno de los pocos quienes me tratan como un igual y a quien a pesar de todo tengo gran estima- ¿Estás bien? Maldición, luces terrible- Pese a su pequeña estatura se las arregla para sujetarme de la solapa y obligarse a verle de frente. Su piel bronceada y manchas solares propias de aquellos quienes viajan en navíos hacen que pierda mi concentración rápidamente, para ser francos aún estaba bastante agotado.

-Estoy bien- Repuse soltando su agarre y acomodando mi abrigo, carraspee un par de veces para darme aires de importancia –Ahora, si me disculpas debo ir por unos archivos para nuestra reunión de ho…-

-Maldición- El grito ensordecedor de Chibita me detiene en seco y vuelvo a verle con los ojos muy abiertos de par en par, asustado del más pequeño pues, cuando se lo propone, Chibita puede ser alguien muy violento –Debíamos de estar allí hace 20 minutos princesito – Hala de los pocos cabellos que le van quedando con frenesí y la culpa me hace agachar la vista al piso, sintiéndome pequeño -Pero cierta persona estuvo distrayéndose visitando a ¡Vaya a saber la reina quién! –Su mirada escrudiña la mía y la evito con una torpe elegancia, apartando la mirada hacia unas cajas de madera, y jugueteando con las gaviotas que se pierden en el alto cielo.

-No se de qué me hablas- Vamos Choromatsu, este no es momento de sentirse avergonzado- Sólo bebía un par de copas con Osomatsu.

-¡Ha! Como si fuera a creer que estuviste toda la noche con ese perdedor problemático- Desenmaraña mis palabras raudo y zorro -A mí no me engañas Choromatsu- Ensanchando su sonrisa pícara, sube o más bien trepa las cajas que minutos atrás observaba quedando esta vez a mi altura, frente a frente -No engañas a nadie con esa historia de ir a ver a ese idiota- Pícaro- Dime ¿Es linda? –Y a veces demasiado certero.

Me sentí atrapado.

-Nada de eso- Pasé de largo tras un esfuerzo titánico por verme sereno dejando al más pequeño atrás, dirigiéndome al interior del barco hasta aquel lugar de colores caoba y matices cuadrilles que hacía llamar mi oficina – Hablamos de algunos negocios pendientes -Sentí los pasos de Chibita y no fue necesario corroborar –Ya sabes lo testarudo que se pone cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza y a veces hay que hacer alguna buena acción con los idiotas –Omitir detalles también es una forma de mentir.

-No dejes que ese ego se te suba a la cabeza- El otro me reprendió molesto, sentándose se forma estrepitosa sobre mi sillón favorito, haciendo que algunas plumas salieran del cuero a través de las juntas y flotaran con lentitud al suelo–Invítame aluna vez a ese lugar maldición – Se quejó aunque de igual forma estaba riendo –No por nada es muy conocido como el mejor distrito de la ciudad –Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y puse ver como se le subieron los colores con inmundicia – Dicen que las chicas ahí son muy lindas – Y Aunque sus palabras tenían su qué, supe por el gesto que me dedicó, no me dejé doblegar.

-Ya vámonos – Acomodé las gafas que minutos atrás se mantenían guardadas con cuidado en uno de los cajones del escritorio y las coloqué tras sacarles algo de brillo –Supongo que tendrán que entender nuestro retraso –Deslicé los dedos por algunas páginas blancas, rozándolas hasta detenerme en una en concreto y retirarla de aquella carpeta que había tomado – Después de todo les conviene la oferta que tenemos que hacerles. ¿Sabías que no están pasando por la mejor situación económica que digamos? – Cuestioné serio, sonriente y estoico mirando como mi amigo se bajaba del sillón sin despegarme la mirada.

Acostumbraba ya a lidiar con situaciones así, así era el negocio del té: tan preciado para ambos continentes, e incluso el oro blanco de China. Qué increíble era cuando se tenía el control de la situación. Una sensación placentera y adictiva.

-Hmm-Chibita pareció pensárselo un momento, meditando mis propias palabras y sacando sus propias conclusiones -Eres un demonio cuando te lo propones, maldición- Carraspeó, frotando su nuca y yo elevé la comisura de mis labios en otra suerte de sonrisa que fingía inocencia.

-Ambos lo somos, querido amigo-

Salimos.

* * *

Karamatsu

El velo estelar que acuna los dulces sueño mece un aire que clama olor a flores secas y a sentimientos de adviento, la suavidad de las nubes que me rodean son traicioneras y se aferran tiernamente a mí evitando como todos los días que madrugue como los demás, envolviéndome en una protección traicionera y falsa. Un murmullo de queja escapa de los labios y me giro en mi lugar; tengo a mejilla húmeda, pero no hago nada al respecto. Mis brazos se acomodan en una posición más cómoda y mis dedos juguetean con la seda casi por inercia –Choromatsu – Suelto en una exhalación despreocupada que bien pudo confundirse con las aves que canturrean desde el árbol de cerezos de la entrada y algo en mi mente se enciende. Los dedos se mueven hacia delante, estirando el brazo hasta que este llega al punto culmine pero algo se siente mal. Entonces despierto.

Mis ojos son perezosos y los tallo con mi mano libre hasta quedar sentado pero con el torso más inclinado hacia delante dándome la idea de que en cualquier momento caeré de vuelta al sueño; abro los ojos un segundo y parpadeo, una, dos, tres veces, el iris se contrae y aguanto la respiración. ¿Qué?

La habitación está vacía. Desordenada, pero cruelmente vacía.

-…- Entonces siento que pierdo la capacidad de decir algo coherente. El pánico me envuelve: uno irracional, expectante, lleno de desconcierto.- -¿¡Choromatsu!?- La voz me sale metálica, oxidada y mis cuerdas arden. Me enderezo raudo y lanzo la manta y mi kimono lejos. Corro hasta la puerta.

Salí bajo la falsa inocencia de que jugaba conmigo, y bien poco me importó no llevar puesto nada. Él no estaba.

Mis ojos, incapaces de permanecer en un punto fijo, me hacen voltear en todas las direcciones junto a mi andar apresurado, frenético, y de pronto siento que olvido como es que se respira. Pretendía esquivar a la chica que salía del cuarto del baño pero en su lugar termino chocando con esta y empujándola haciendo que de un par de pasos hacia delante y que el trapo que usa para secar su cuerpo se deslice un poco.

-¡Kya! Fíjate por donde vas idiota – Chilla. Sosteniendo la tela con mayor fuerza y me encara-¿Karamatsu? – y la mirada que me dedica no la se descifrar- oye qué te pasa, ¡Idiota no me asustes así!- Me reclama con esos ojos fieros pero hermosos, tan característicos suyos, pero la siento lejana y me pregunto qué cara estaría poniendo pues en un movimiento ágil Ichiko me coge del brazo y se mete de vuelta al cuarto de baño conmigo a rastras. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y me obliga a sentarme en uno de los banquillos - Bien, cálmate- Su tono ahora es más suave y pese a todo estoy sorprendido pues no sabía que ella podía poner caras así. Parece estarse debatiendo para sí y no la culpo, en estos momentos este hermoso y pecador cuerpo seguro era una molestia para ella –No se que está pasando pero relájate, no ganas nada con toda esta escenita de mierda- Ignorante pero franca.

Asiento o al menos pretendí hacerlo. Miro al piso y me sujeto el pecho, intentando respirar bien e Ichiko desliza su palma pálida pero tibia por la extensión de mi espalda en un toque grácil, casi maternal. Nos quedamos así unos minutos que a mí me parecen horas y de a poco me empiezo a sentir mejor. De alguna forma ella siempre conseguía ponerme nostálgico– Bien – Murmura cortando el tacto y se aleja unos metros un momento, aunque vuelve rápido esta vez con un cuenco con agua, me lo extiende y agradecido bebo ya más calmo.

-Santo cielos- Bufa al saberme bien- podrías haberte puesto algo al menos- y retoma su tradicional aire estoico.

-Se ha ido- Le profeso, a sabiendas de que no era comprendido.

-¿Se ha ido?-

-Chor-Ah, me detengo ahí –Anoche- Pienso rápido y torpe- Mi cliente- Es difícil mantener un secreto.

-Aah- No la siento muy convencida, pero lo dejo estar -No te preocupes por eso- Trago saliva y veo como me da la espalda y busca algunas cremas en un estante y las frota por sus delgados y delicados brazos-Creí que sabías pero tu cliente pagó por adelantado- Me confesó mi compañera –y dicen que fue una cantidad muy generosa – Celosa y calculadora, cuestionándome con la mirada – Podrías prestarme a alguno de esos peces gordos otra vez – Sonrió con sorna y yo era sordo a sus palabras, pretendí estarlo pues no estaba de humor.

-Hey- me perdí obnubilado, pues, ahora ella me veía de frente y no creo poder recordar desde cuando- Báñate- Ordena arrojándome una toalla limpia por sobre mi cabeza- y luego ordena todo tu desastre – Refiriéndose a la habitación, pero no puedo evitar pensar en Choromatsu. Lo nuestro no era un desastre, no lo era y nunca lo sería ¿Verdad?.

-Te traeré ropa sabandija- Dice al cabo de unos segundos con una amabilidad tan impropia de Ichiko que me hace cuestionarme si efectivamente es ella– Serás mi esclavo 3 días-y cobró su cuota por la ayuda aunque yo estaba bien con eso, a ella de lo permitía. Entonces salió de allí y yo me aseé en silencio, incapaz de pensar, abnegado por mi terquedad.

Luego ya limpio, ya más sereno; estos pies me devuelven a los restos de nuestro nido de amor. No debía ser infantil, de seguro hubo un motivo y me aseguraría de descubrirlo.

La colonia del delicioso inglés golpea mis sentidos al entrar, entremezclándose con los vestigios de opio e inciensos de hierbas: Embriagante y seductor. Agito el rostro y me deslizo por la habitación ágil, recogiendo las cosas que yacen desordenadas. Deslizo una pequeña puerta corredera y guardo los artículos varios de colores cobrizos, de luces doradas y sueños escarlata. Entonces voy y tomo el manto que sostuvo nuestra pasión. Hundo mi rostro en la tela todavía de pie, aspirando y llenándome de él con desesperación. Entonces un sonido ahuecado obtengo en respuesta, me aparto y rebusco en el tatami pensando que a lo mejor había olvidado algún otro objeto y una pequeña cajita acude en mi auxilio, la veo atónito y sin pensarlo mucho la tomo desesperado, entonces me siento mal conmigo mismo pero feliz, y más aun cuando veo ese arrugado y maltrecho sobre que se había confundido con la seda.

-Mi amor- Digo con una calidez que sólo él podía sacar de mí y me recuesto en el piso dejando la cajita de lado y sosteniendo el sobre con ambas manos, maravillado por su perfecta caligrafía y por su meticulosa devoción.

Su carta es bella, es hermosa, cuidadosamente doblada y cuidadosamente sellada. Mis brazos se extienden hacia el firmamento sujetándola desde ambos extremos frente a mi rostro, maravillado, nervioso y enamorado y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la abra por uno de los extremos laterales, así como él me había enseñado meses atrás.

La observo y dos hojas me devuelven el gesto. Entonces nos quedamos en una imagen congelada, plasmándonos en el cosmos, en uno donde yo leía las letras y pretendía que era Choromatsu quien las leía para mí, en uno donde yo me maldecía porque habían párrafos completos en los cuales la dulce ignorancia era mi oradora. Si tan sólo pudiera leer bien.

"Osomatsu" ¡Claro! Su nombre llega a mi mente como una respuesta a una pregunta que nunca fue formulada. Él la leería para mí. Siempre lo ha hacía antes y siempre lo haría después ¿No? Al menos esas fueron sus propias palabras, tan dulces y juguetonas que nunca podías estar seguro, pero que de todas formas preferí acunar y resguardar cual secreto de ambos.

Termino de ordenar lo que falta a una velocidad vertiginosa y bajo al primer piso. Algunas de mis Karamatsu girls me interrumpen en el paso, conversándome de trivialidades que se me hacen difícil de ignorar y me retrasan un poco, otras en cambio sólo me observa desde lejos o pasan de mí y yo no hago nada ya acostumbrado a todos los tratos.

Entonces llego a mi destino y dudo unos segundos aunque no estoy muy seguro de por qué. Deslizo la puerta con cuidado cual niño intentando no ser descubierto en su travesura y asomo mi frente por el marco delatando mi flequillo.

-¿Karamachu?- Ese tono infantil me hace retroceder medio paso. Al final de la habitación veo su silueta de espaldas contra mi, ocupado en algo que no soy capaz de identificar-¿Estás ahí? –Tan él – Pasa y ayúdame con esto ¿Quieres?

-Sí- Me dejé ver, atrapado y sorprendido por su capacidad de deducción, siempre era así.

-Dime qué opinas de esas chicas- Me comenta al tenerme junto a él y entonces descubro que desde donde está mira por el marco de la ventana sin lograr ser visto desde el otro extremo y observa a un grupo de mis compañeras conversando y riendo. Entonces se me seca la garganta y alterno la vista al cuello de Osomatsu -¿Importa?- Intrigado.

-Mucho- y su mirada chispeante y divertida me ilumina y se recarga en la muralla -¿Puedes creer que anoche tres de ellas me rechazaron? – Comenta colérico y aniñado, yo le veo aún intentando encontrar mi papel.

-Estabas borracho- Al final simplemente digo lo primero que surca mi mente. Así era mi propia idiotez. Pero tenía mi punto, el jefe puede parecer jovial y comprensivo pero es mejor no hacerlo enfadar, lo se de primera fuente.

-Ellas hacen cosas peores- Se aferra a mi ropa de diario y esos ojos de astucia y diversión escarlata lo delatan- Esas zorras hacen lo que yo les ordeno– A sabiendas de que este era su reino.

-Bueno, las tienes mal acostumbradas, mi buraza- Hablo despreocupado para él y Osomatsu se aleja hasta recostarse en su sillón favorito. Así era nuestra relación.

-¿Y eso te incluye a ti?- No contesto, ni aunque quiero hacerlo pues se que sólo intenta jugar conmigo – ¿Por qué estás tan tímido hoy? Ven aquí- Me invita con un gesto de su mano a acercarme y no me pude negar, yo estaba muy bien enseñado.

Me arrastre hasta el cómodo sillón extranjero que podría bien tener mi misma edad aunque el paso del tiempo no se notase, única y maravillosamente cuidado. Entonces me trepé y senté sobre las piernas del de mirada escarlata quien me veía complacido, conforme con el papel que ambos desempeñábamos cual libreto ensayado y perfeccionado con los años. Con Osomatsu todo es eso : Dinero, chicas, sexo y juegos. Una combinación intoxicante pero muy muy atrayente, ya lo sabía yo.

Sus dedos recorrieron mis muslos-¿cómo te fue con Choromatsu?- cuestionó dulce pero escueto. No me convencí de su farsa.

-¿Cómo sabes…?-

-Él no me puede engañar- elevó su cadera rozando su entrepierna contra mí y mordí lo labio inferior reprimiendo un jadeo- ninguno de ustedes puede mierdamatsu- Rió travieso y a pesar del insulto que me dirigió yo me sonrojé ladeando el rostro. Incapaz de conectar con él.

-bueno, bueno ¿Y a qué has venido? – Se relamió las labios, cautivado por la escena que desempeñábamos juntos y se enderezó un poco, deslizando su mano por detrás de mi nuca y subiendo por esta para juguetear con mi cabello que ya se encontraba bastante largo – ¿Te sentías solo mi cachorrito? – Enseñó sus perfectos dientes y arrugué un poco la carta entre mis manos. Él pareció notarlo y su mano descendió de mi cuello, acarició mis hombros y bajó más allá, rozando hasta tocar mis dedos, enredándolos con los propios y tomando la carta. -¿Es por esto? – No me atreví a contestar y sólo asentí.

-¿Puedes leerla? – Por supuesto que puede, siempre lo hace.

-Cariño, cómo decirte que no si lo pides así –Él me conocía y yo a él. Abrió el sobre y retiró uno de los papeles que ahí estaban -¿Eso es todo?-

-Sí – No supe por qué mentí - ¿Puedes leérmela? – volví a insistir evitando verme descubierto.

-¿Haa? Por quién me tomas – Se jacto, cambiando nuevamente. Ahora era el Osomatsu juguetón, lo supe en su mirada –Puedo. Pero tienen un precio mis servicios – y sabía cómo abducirme.

-¿Qué quieres? –Me rendí por él.

-Has un trabajo para mí- Se lo debía.

-¿Cuándo?- y aunque quería rebatir mi cuerpo traicionero no mostró desagrado por la idea.

-Esta noche- Lo vi nervioso, ¿Esta noche? –Bueno ¿Aceptas o no? Soy un hombre ocupado – Si con ocupado se refería a juguetear todo el día, pero no pude negarme.

-Muy bien- Profesé rendido y mis cejas cayeron en un gesto de sumisión.

-¡Excelente!- Canturreó feliz, victorioso. Me besó fugaz antes de volver a agarrar la carta y tomó una bocanada de aire- _Karamatsu, cuando leas esta carta me pregunto si acaso yo estaré cerca para quererte como cada mañana_ -Comenzó pero hizo una pausa –¿Qué es esto? ¡qué aburrido!-

-¡Sigue! –Bramé infantil y aunque quiso regañarme él entendió.

Nos perdimos.

* * *

Choromatsu

-Muy bien-Hizo una pausa y su pluma hizo eco en aquella habitación- aceptamos sus términos- Acaricié complacido la blanca porcelana y le di un profundo sorbo hasta vaciarla del preciado elixir que contenía. Entonces me levanté satisfecho y me acerqué al otro con una altanería cuidadosa, extendiendo mi mano en búsqueda de un apretón.

-Será un placer forjar una alianza con ustedes – fui correspondido y nos estrechamos sellando el trato -De verdad lo espero- Aunque no supe si mi sonrisa los supo engañar.

La historia había comenzado.

* * *

Coti al habla!

Aaaah listo el capítulo dos, lamento que no se digan muchas cosas! (¿O tal vez sí? Quizás entre lineas hay algo por ahí muahah(?))

-Oh pero Coti, dijiste que esto sería un two-shots, ¡eso es trampa!

Lo sé, pero recuerdan este enorme hiatus del que estoy saliendo? Pues a la historia le hice mucha historia de aburrida (si en mis ratos libres pienso qué más ponerle a mis historias aunque no las escriba porque soy lo peor).

Se que nadie lee estas anotaciones pero me gusta hacerlas de igual forma JAja 3 Los amo mucho por darme una oportunidad de escribirles agh, copiaré la forma de escribir reviews de otra persona porque encontré que era una buena idea (Graciosamente es la única que me ha escrito algo pero jajaj nada que hacer Uu)

Chiaki28

Waah creo que ya soy una de tus Chiaki lovers, me siento muy emocionada por tus reviews como no tienes ni idea, de no ser por ti probablemente no lo hubiera actualizado porque suelo ser demasiado autocrítica pero aquí estamos. ¡Feliz de que te guste esta historia!

Choromatsu es inseguro, por eso aunque él no quiera no puede evitar pensar en cosas innecesarias y Karamatsu es igual aunque evita decirlo abiertamente.

Bueno ya te conté un poco de qué iba esto y creo que te resolví las otras dudas pero volveré a reiterar que aquí las parejas son una mezcolanza media rara.

Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad con mis historias ; ; (Las tuyas sigo pensando que son fantásticas)


End file.
